


The Meeting

by Karategrl80



Series: Sastiel Love Week August 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel is not an angel, M/M, Powers!Castiel, Sastiel - Freeform, Sastiel Love Week, powers!Sam, soulmate if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/pseuds/Karategrl80
Summary: Sastiel Love Week Day 1 Prompt: FirstsSam is a senior who, for various reasons, has been pushed to the outskirts of social life at his high school.  Cas has just been uprooted by his uncaring family from Illinois near the end of his senior year.  Can two outcasts make a new social circle for themselves?





	The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! These are my submissions for the August 2018 Sastiel Love Week. Enjoy!

Everyone expected Sam to present as a familiar. Not that male witches were unheard of… just.. usually male witches ran in families. And neither the Campbell nor the Winchester families had any known male witches in either line. Additionally, Sam’s brother, Dean, had presented as a familiar, as expected, shortly after his 16th birthday. Yet here was Sam, now 18, having shown no signs of presenting as either a familiar or a witch.

At first, it hadn’t really been a big deal--after all, people turned 16 throughout all of sophomore year. Even junior year hadn’t been that bad--but now--nearing the end of his senior year--he was literally the only one in his class who hadn’t presented. This officially sucked.

It’s not like Sam had a lot of friends to begin with--unlike Dean who was charming and could make friends in any situation, Sam was quiet and reserved--quite the opposite to Dean’s outgoing, charismatic personality. But as time moved on, and it became clearer that Sam had somehow failed to present in the regularly scheduled time--even those few peers he was close to seemed to have drifted away. Probably not on purpose--but as they presented, they began training, and some even found their familiar or witch. New cliques began to form--clicks that had no room for unpresented Sam.

Which is how, on this dreary rainy Wednesday in May, when Sam should be happily celebrating his 18th birthday--instead--he is picking half heartedly at the wilted lettuce in his less than stellar cafeteria salad as he sat alone in the far corner of the lunchroom.

**********  
Castiel’s family had such a poor sense of timing. As the youngest of four, his parents often had the attitude of “been there, done that” when it came to Castiel. So much so, that when his father decided the setting of his next book was Kansas, and determined he knew less than nothing about Kansas, the most logical conclusion was to uproot the family from Illinois and move them to Lebanon. Of course, the move would take place two months before Castiel’s graduation from high school. When Castiel complained, his family didn’t seem to understand.

“Castiel,” his mother said, “you are a fantastic familiar, but it’s not like you just bonded or anything--you are just as likely to meet an eligible witch in Kansas as you are in Illinois. I don’t understand what your issue is.”

Castiel was left completely speechless--and without recourse--he wouldn’t turn 18 until July.

They arrived in Lebanon on Sunday, and on Monday they closed on the house. Tuesday, Castiel went with his parents to register at the high school. Of course, they waited until the afternoon, so by the time the paperwork was sorted, his medical records copied and filed by the nurse, and his courses registered, there was no actual time for him to attend classes that day. He’d have to wait until Wednesday.

**********  
And so, on this dreary Wednesday afternoon, Castiel finds himself in a cafeteria full of strangers and the conundrum every new student fears--where to sit. He isn’t sure what draws his eye to the back corner, where he spots a lone student hunching over his lunch like it contains the answers to all the mysteries of the universe. He looks lonely and unhappy, and don’t they always say misery loves company? He figures the worst case scenario, he can sit at the opposite end of the completely empty table.

He pauses in front of the boy, placing his tray of rather unappetizing baked ziti down on the table, and clears his throat. “Urm… is anyone sitting here?” he asks. Castiel thinks that perhaps the boy hasn’t heard him, and is about to repeat himself when the boy looks up at him. There are crinkles in his forehead, giving him a confused look, as though he is unsure if Castiel is actually speaking to him.

“No one else is going to,” the boy says. “You might as well.”

Castiel shrugs, and sits. “Hi, I’m Castiel,” he introduces himself, holding out his hand to shake. The boy glances up at him without lifting his head. ”I’m Sam,” he says in reply, without shaking Castiel’s hand. Now it is Castiel that has the wrinkled brow, as he tilts his head in confusion. _Well, it could be worse_ , he thinks.

They eat their less than appealing meals in silence, until the period is nearly over. Castiel asks Sam to explain where his next class is. Sam holds out his hand for Castiel’s schedule, and as their hands brush, an electric shock runs through them, surprising Castiel so much that he lets the cat ears and tail of his familiar form show. Sam’s hazel green eyes grow wide, and show yellow sparks throughout. “You’re a familiar,” he says, softly, snatching his hand away.

“I’m YOUR familiar,” Castiel corrects.

Sam glares at him. “You can’t be, I’m unpresented.” He returns his stare to the paper with Castiel’s schedule and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. Worried, Castiel makes his way around the table, now glad that they are hidden in the corner where no one is really paying any attention to them. Carefully, he places his hand under Sam’s chin and turns Sam’s face towards him. “Not any more you aren’t, Sam,” he says, gently. “You are my witch. I know this like I know that the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. I am yours and you are mine.”

Slowly Sam lifts his gaze to look at Castiel. Hesitantly, he puts a hand out to touch one of Castiel’s now visible ears. Castiel sits very still, afraid if he makes any sudden moves he will startle Sam and ruin the moment. Hesitantly, Sam speaks, like he cannot believe he is actually saying the ritual greeting. “You are my familiar. I know this like I know that the sun rises and the east and sets in the west. I am yours and you are mine.” Castiel feels a tug in the center of his breastbone, and from the startled hand that Sam brings up to his chest, clearly Sam feels it as well. A completed bond. Witch and familiar. Sam smiles, and looks surprised at himself, as if he had forgotten how.

Now, with bright eyes and dimpled smile, he extends his hand for a handshake. “Hi, I’m Sam.” he says.

“Pleased to meet you, Sam, I’m Castiel.” He brings his hand to Sam’s, and with the handshake thinks, _Kansas isn’t going to be so bad after all!_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, questions, concerns, tragedies, dramas? Let me know below!


End file.
